Who doesn't love a good quest?
by cooper klebba
Summary: Steven learns that other alien races besides the crystal gems exist, and that a ship that has a valuable metal that can alter gravity has crashed on earth. Now its up to him, the gems, and a group of aliens to retrieve it before it falls into the wrong hands. Inspired by AceNos's drawings on deviantart and the works of H. G. Wells.
1. I come in peace

Steven was having pretty good day. He found a five dollar bill in the sand, enjoyed some fry bits, and had some fun with his dad washing a few cars. Steven was now in his room playing video games quietly. While playing he heard the door swing open and Amethyst yelling "hey Steven, drop what you're doing and run over to the beach. Some cool stuff's gonna happen". He paused his game and went outside to where the other gems were. Right away Steven noticed how Joyful Pearl was. She was pacing back and forth impatiently while looking around the sky and had the biggest smile Steven ever saw. She practically looked like a six-year-old on Christmas morning. "Why's Pearl so excited" he ask Garnet to which she replied "you'll see soon Steven".

Steven decided to look up at the sky as well to try to find what Pearl was looking for. Then he saw a red light coming from a cloud. As he squinted to try to get a better look, a grey and red space ship came out of the cloud and headed for the four gems. At first Steven was fearful on what this ship might be, until he heard Pearl scream with great glee " its him!".

The ship landed fifteen feet in front of us. It looked strangely similar to a typical flying saucer. A hatch opened and something non human came out. The alien was humanoid with similarities of a snake. It had green scales with yellow reptilian eyes. It also had a purple and yellow robe as clothing, and had a strange headset with a mike next to his mouth. Before Steven could ask in astonishment what this being was, Pearl ran towards it and threw her arms around it. "Aurther, its been to long" Pearl said more joyful than ever. The creature named Aurther laughed and said "glad to see you didn't forget about me Pearl".

The two walked back to the others. " Steven, I would like you to meet Aurther. He's a close friend of ours from the planet Venus" Pearl Said with the same big smile she had. Aurther held out his hand towards Steven and said "its a pleasure to finally meet you". Steven just stared at Aurther both amazed and shocked, and that was by the fact that there's life on Venus alone.

Seeing that his hand wasn't going to be shaken soon, Aurther chuckled and said "clearly these three didn't tell you about me, so I'll take this time to answer questions you might ask later. Yes, I'm from Venus. No, I'm not going to "probe" you or anything else that goes against the diplomatic Venusians way of life. Yes, I've known the gems for some time now. I already know about your mother giving up her physical form to make you. And the reason I'm here is, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now is there anything you would like to say"

Steven then had a thought come to mind. "One of you guys should probably tell Ronaldo that he's not one of the snake people he talked about"


	2. Not that bright

It was about thirty minutes after Aurther arrived. Pearl, Steven, and their visitor were now inside, while Garnet and Amethyst remained outside. Aurther and Pearl were talking about solar system politics, supply routes, and other things that bored Steven to no end. Eventually he asked "hey Aurther, why are Garnet and Amethyst still outside?" Aurther replied "they're keeping an eye out for the others that are coming". Stevens curiosity began to grow "you mean other Venusians?"

"Actually, these two come from Mercury and Luna, or your planets moon to be more precise. I don't know what's keeping them". Stevens eyes widened with the new-found knowledge of life on Mercury and moon. "So why are you hear Aurther, when you sent that Morse code message it said it was important business" Pearl asked

Aurther smiled and said "its nothing to worry about too much. You see, a Venusians supply ship carrying cavorite was hit by a small stray meteorite and crashed on earth. A mercurian was nice enough to volunteer to bring back the Venusians pilot and the cavorite. He never came back, but mercurians tend to get distracted from time to time. So me, and the two others that I mentioned, will be searching for the ship and the two that are missing".

"What's cavorite?" Steven asked. Pearl then started explaining. "I'm so glad you asked Steven. Cavorite is a special metal that alters gravity and comes from the moon. The beings on the moon, called the selenites, use this metal for space travel. That's probably why one of them is coming to help, isn't it." Aurther nodded and said "They can get paranoid when cavorite might fall into the wrong hands.

"But how would something that just alters gravity be dangerous if someone bad has it?" Aurther said "you see Steven, while no one has ever tried it, its quite possible to weaponize cavorite. Something along the lines of a gravity bomb that could crush an entire city. Its my job to make sure that conflict with cavorite in any way is stopped" Just then, Amethyst opened the door and said "hey guys, another ship is landing"

They went out side to greet the new arrival and saw the new space ship. It liked like a strange breed of spider or insect. It was basically a small sphere with four long wings coming out from the sides. It was the size of a car and was colored orange. "That must be Jollie, the mercurian assigned for the mission" said Aurther. "One thing to note, He's not the brightest star in the galaxy, but he is resourceful".

Jollie then came out of his ship. The first thing Steven noticed about the mercurian was that he was small, only coming up to Stevens knees. He resembled a turtle, with its grey shell on his back and a small green body that had a white circle on his stomach. He walked over towards the group and started to make chirping sounds like a cricket. "Hold on Jollie" Aurther said while pulling out a smaller version of the head set similar to his own from his robe. "You need to put this on so our friends here can understand you"

Jollie grabbed the headset, put it on, and began to speak. "Thanks Aurther, hey who's that" he was pointing to Steven. Aurther then replied "this is Steven, the boy I talked about" Steven held out a hand only to receive a hug from the small creature. "I like meeting new people" Jollie said. "Hey are there any snacks, I'm hungry".


	3. moon bugs

Steven once thought all aliens were highly intelligent, but Jollie was not. When Amethyst came back from the house and handed him a bag of chips, he stared at it for a full minute before asking how he would open it. Apparently mercurians haven't invented bags yet. After he ate the bag of chips he asked what they were made of. Pearl then explained step by step how chips were created. During her explanation Jollie kept quietly saying "yes yes, okay, sure" indicating that he was completely lost. Then Aurther pointed up in the sky and and said "our wait for the selenite is over. Now Onathen can be hard to work with, but he knows how important this mission is".

They all looked up and saw the last ship arrive. It was a large, grey sphere with circles and squares on it. It also had a blue aura around it as well. When it landed the blue aura left. Then a hatch opened and Onathen climbed out. Onathen looked like a cross between a man and an ant. He had antennae, wings on his back, and had large dark grey eyes. He was also as tall as Pearl and had grey skin. He was carrying a strange Maggot like creature the size of a small dog and had grey skin, a brown head, and grey eyes in his left arm.

Onathen walked over, put the maggot creature down, grabbed the headset Aurther was holding out and put it on. "alright, so when are we gonna get this job started". Onathen said. Aurther replied "in time Onathen, but in the mean time I would like you to meet Steven". Steven held out his hand like before and this time received a hand shake. "Nice to meet you kid, heard some good things about you". Steven looked over at the bug and asked "whats that thing". Onathen looked surprised " what, you've never seen a Luna calf before. Heh, guess not. Her names Veau, isn't that". Veau made high pitch squealing noises in response to Onathen.

"So let's get down to business. We should be able to track both the Venusians ship and the mercurians ship to find out where they are. We find them, we find the cavorite. Aurther, you should bring along that robot sentinel if we need the extra muscle" Onathen said. Aurther said "I will, and the gems will come and aid us incase we meet one of those gem monsters. Oh, and Steven, would you like to come along on this little quest?" Steven practically jumped with glee as he nodded with enthusiasm. "Hold on" Pearl said "What if Steven gets hurt". Then Garnet interjected with "isn't Jollie a doctor on mercury". "Yeah" Amethyst said "you don't need to worry about Steven getting hurt".

Then Onathen chuckled and said "you should still be careful though. Mercurians pee on their wounded". The gems just stared at Jollie in shock and disgust. "Yeah" Jollie said "my races pee has healing properties and stuff".


	4. big robot, bigger problem

Our heros got to their location via the warp pad, and now treading through a heavily wooden area with the Venusian sentry leading the way. The sentry didn't really talk much, only saying things like "yes sir" "its this way" "poison ivy by your right" in a deep, menacing voice. Aurther explained that the sentry's were programmed to protect and take orders, and nothing else. The sentry was two times Aurther size, made of grey metal, had two radar antennas, had a big pointed lower jaw, had an orange visor and yellow glowing circle on its chest, and carried a blaster in case of emergencies.

"Hey Stevie, catch this, it's a drink" Onathen said as he threw A silver bottle towards Steven. He caught it and began to drink it. It tasted like milk and was surprisingly sweet. "This is really good, what is it?" Steven asked. "Its milk from Veau" replied Onathen. Steven felt his stomach turn with disgust forming on his face while Onathen and Amethyst began to laugh. "Why did you bring her along anyway" Pearl asked. "She'll be able to sniff out the cavorite if some jerk face took it". Onathen said between fits of laughter.

"We are nearing the mercurians tracking device" the sentry said. "Good" Aurther said "this will be over sooner than I thought". Then they heard Garnet said "hold on". The rest of the group stopped and looked at Garnet. "That tree has plasma burn marks" she said, pointing at a tree near her that had black scorch marks on it. Aurther grew concerned and said "sentry, scan the area for any other lifeforms". The sentry said "yes sir, scanning... one unknown life form detected One mile west from our location". Pearl became both curious and fearful " unknown life form? That can't be right".

Before anyone could make a suggestion on how to handle this, Jollie shouted "hey guys, I found the tracker! And I even found some other cool stuff! This is great!" The group decided to focus on the task at hand and ignore the unknown life form for now. When they arrived at the place Jollie mentioned, they found the mercurian tracking device, a small device in the shape of a book or clip board, a blaster that looked very different from the sentry's gun, and no cavorite.

Aurther picked up the book shaped device and looked it over, then pressed a button to find out it was an audio recording.

Recording:

?: Alright you little green runt, I'm gonna make this nice and clear so that we don't have any misunderstandings. Where did you hide the cavorite?

Mercurian: (Fearful chirping)

?: Do you know how expensive the fuel from my home town is? With this stuff, my men and I don't haft to worry about losing hard-earned money on fuel ever again. By the way, thanks for trying to place that tracker on my ship after you hid the cavorite. I was worried you were actually smart and would try to leave this world to get help.

Mercurian: (angry chirping)

?: Now you listen here dimwit, I didn't attack that ship just so you could take its cargo while my men had their backs turned. So unless you wanna end up like that fork tongued palooka, you're gonna tell me where the cavorite is!

Mercurian: (chirping)

?: A riddle? Are you playing me?!

Mercurian: (chirping)

?: you know what, fine! That'll do it! I'll just look it up on this planets so called "internet" and go from there. Riley, take this sour fruit to the nearest river and see if he can swim with a heavy rock tied to his leg.

Riley: Got it boss. (Sounds of panicked chirping slowly going away)

?: whoever's listening to this, consider yourself warned. If your human, than I might as well explain what I am. I'm from one of Neptune's moons, the one you named triton to be exact. My kind has a strict rule, you either take or get taken. Get to the top by using every dirty trick you got and don't let anyone stop you. So don't try to be a hero and come looking for me. Cause Avidita isn't the type of guy who shows mercy to losers.

End of recording

Everyone was speechless. Before someone could say anything, the sound of a twig breaking was made. Everyone looked over and found what could only be one of the aliens from triton, most likely the same one that drowned the mercurian and was returning to retrieve the weapon he left to do the job.

The tritonion was blue skinned, six feet tall, had no hair, and resembled a spider in some ways. He had four arachnid like legs and had four dark red eyes. He was wearing rugged and torn brown clothing with pieces of dark blue armor strapped on here and there.

"Who the heck are-" but before the tritonion could finish its question, the sentry fired a small yellow dart from one of its fingers into his shoulder. He fell to the ground unconscious in seconds.

"Unknown life form taken down. Requesting to return back to temple to question unknown life form".


	5. questions and riddles

They brought back The tritonion named Riley to the temple for information. The only problem was that he was still unconscious from the dart. So in the mean time, the group decided to try and find out where the cavorite was. "I guess we don't need to look for the Venusian or its ships tracker huh" Amethyst said half jokingly. "This isn't the time for jokes Amethyst" Pearl said "we need to find the cavorite before that cruel man Avidita takes it".

"Didn't that mercurian make a riddle, what was it?" Steven asked. "What has a mouth but never eats, has a bed but never sleeps? It always runs and never walks, and its the largest of its kind" Aurther said "but I think a more important question is where are these tritonionds? If we find out where their base of operations is, then we can stop them from finding it".

"I've got an idea" said Jollie "why don't we just invite them over so we can attack them by surprise?". "Jollie" replied Onathen "I'm not even going to count the number of holes that plan has". There was a knocking at the door and Steven got up to see who it was. When he opened it, he saw Ronaldo holding a notebook. "Hello Steven, Garnet told me that you have a visitor from Venus here". Steven loudly sighed and said "Ronaldo, this isn't really the best time. Mabye another time".

"I promise not to take long, I just want to ask this guy some questions about his species". Before Steven could abject, he was pushed aside by Ronaldo who walked in to find not one, but three different aliens. He asked them about their culture, what they ate, how they kept clean, and asked them to write things down in his notebook to see the foreign letters and such. He even asked about the great diamond authority theory and if they knew anything.

Before the three could answer the diamond question about his theory, a groaning noise was heard. Everyone looked over to see Riley, who was hand cuffed and laying on the couch, was starting to wake up. " Ronaldo, I'm going to haft to ask you to leave, something important just came up" Aurther said. With that, Ronaldo closed his notebook and left.

"Ugh, what happened?" Riley said half asleep. "Hello" Garnet said "your going to tell us everything you know". Riley, now realizing the situation, sat up and said "or else what". Garnet replied with "or else your going to see my ugly side".

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself Garnet. I think your pretty under those sun glasses. I don't care if you have three eye balls. Plus you have that cool accent, that nice hair in the shape of a cube, and you smell like those cherry things Steven gave me. Plus its whats on the inside that counts, so don't let physical looks get you down when you have so many other qualities that make you awesome, okay" said Jollie.

Everyone just stared at Jollie unsure how to respond. Well, except for Amethyst and Onathen, who were laughing up a storm. "Jee Garnet, looks like you got a secret admirer" Amethyst said and continued to laugh. Garnet ignored them and continued with what she was doing. "Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Just tell us where Your H.Q. is, and I promise that you'll go to one of Venus's prisons without any bruises". Riley just smiled and said "go ahead and beat me to a pulp, I'm not saying a word. What ever you guys do to me, I know Avidita can do triple if he figured out I double crossed him. You wanna know why, cause he's the type kind of criminal who's willing to do anything to get what he-"

"RIVER!"Jollie shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Jollie what are you talking about?!" Pearl asked. "Thats the answer to the riddle, it's a river! Rivers have mouths, beds, and they always run!" Jollie cheered gleefully. "By the grand lunar he's right!" Onathen said in shock. "Pearl, what's the largest river on this planet?" Pearl stuttered for a moment, still confused on how Jollie figured it out before everyone else. Then she finally said " the Amazon river".

"Well, looks like we don't need any info now that we know where the cavorite is. Now just to make sure you don't try to escape while we're gone" Garnet said. "Now hold on just a-" Riley began before Garnet punched him back to unconsciousness.


	6. battle by the river

The group had searched for an hour, following Veau who could track the cavorite, until they found what they were looking for, the only problem was that the tritonions got there first. Hiding in the bushes, they saw a large black and blue ship that looked like a dagger, and a total of nine tritonions looking through the fifteen boxes of cavorite. Each one looked like Riley with the same brown clothing and armor pieces. One in particular had black eyes like a shark, different from the dark red ones the others had. This one also had one of its four legs missing, and replaced with a cybernetic leg.

"How much you wanna bet that robot leg guy is Avidita?" Said Amethyst. "It doesn't matter which one is Avidita" Pearl said "What matters is how we're going to stop these criminals". Garnet then said "we outnumber them, and their unarmed".

"But me, Onathen and Jollie aren't fighters" said Aurther "We just came here to find the cavorite and our missing pilots". Onathen, slightly agitated said "yeah, I've got better things to do then die". "I would just like to say that I'm allergic to plasma, and death" Jollie said. "Whatever, us gems and the sentry can take care of this" Amethyst said. Garnet looked down at Steven and said "Steven, stay here and protect these three. We can handle this". Steven nodded and watched as the gems and the sentry went out to face the enemy.

The tritonions quickly spotted them and got into fighting poses. The black-eyed tritonion walked in front of the others and said "well well well, if it ain't this planets crystal gems, and I see you got a Venusian sentinel. Bet that'll sell big bucks on the black market. So where's the rest of your little party, I know you didn't build that scrap for brains wasnt made on this world".

"You nine are under arrest for murder and stealing Venusian bought cavorite. My weapon is set to stun, but I will use deadly force if ordered to" the sentry warned. Pearl then followed up with "Just surrender, you're unarmed". Avidita just laughed and said "you think I need to go to my ship and bring out my shotgun to take you down? My boys are gonna tear you apart, and after I'm done with you, I'm gonna find your other friends and choke them to death with their own spines. What are you slackers waiting for, kill these little nothings!"

And with that, the battle started. The sentry managed to run up and stun four before one of them shocked it with a tazer-like device and fall to the ground offline. "You see that!" Screamed Avidita with pride "you're busto, you hear!" The gems summoned their weapons and began to fight. It was then Avidita realized how one-sided this really was. The gems were warriors that lived through thick and thin, while his men were just some hired guns looking for a quick buck. The gems quickly knocked out the remaining four with ease. "Alright alright, I know when I'm on the losing side" Avidita said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, we won!" Steven cheered as he ran towards the gems while they were handcuffing the tritonions. After making sure the cuffs were on tight, They all decided to bring Avidita back to the temple and call Venus to pick up the other tritonions, their ship, the offline sentry, and the cavorite. But when they returned, the house was filled with a blue gas.

"What the heck is with all the blue smoke everywhere. I can barely see... any... by the grand lunar I'm tired. I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Onathen said before falling to the floor along with everyone else who were all growing more and more drowsed. The last thing they heard before becoming unconscious was "that'll teach you for trying to hollow out the earth you diamond spies".


	7. The Great Pretender

**Rileys POV**

This is just great. I'm handcuffed, hungry, and waiting for those idiots to capture my boss. This wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to make a name for myself. I would start small by helping out the biggest crook in the solar system, but then eventually rise to the top, sit in a nice office, enjoy a bottle of blue meed and count the cash. Now I'm going to prison along side Avidita, who couldn't defeat a crystal gem in his life. I just had to leave my gun while I drowned the mercurian, didn't I.

I decide to look back at my life to find out how I got to this point. As a kid, I loved to see the plays at the local theatre when the price of a ticket wasn't to high. One thing that you wouldn't take tritonions for being at first glance, was that we're very artistic. Writing poems, painting, singing and acting came as natural to us as walking. I was particularly good at acting. The feeling of make-believe was so real and inviting. When I played a role, I wore that role like a crown. "The Great Pretender" people called me. I was adrift in a world of my own when I acted on stage. I dreamed of becoming the greatest actor on Triton.

But my friends and family left me to dream all alone when I lost all my money to gambling, another trait rather common in tritonions. Even my performances couldn't pay all the debts. I lived in an alley way for quite sometime after that, now a laughing stalk for the rest of my kind. I tried to laugh along with them like a clown, pretending that I was doing well, that the great pretender was still around. I was completely lonely and no one could tell. But my heart couldn't conceal the feeling of despair I had. Some said that I pretended to much, that I needed to face reality and move on. That maybe true, but I needed to pretend to prevent myself from jumping off a cliff.

One day someone came up to me and offered me a job. He said that if I help Avidita get some fancy metal called cavorite, I could be apart of his crew for life. The man who approached me in my ally gave me a week to think it over. At first I didn't think the risk was worth the reward. This cavorite stuff sounded like important stuff, and Avidita was one of the most powerful crime bosses on Triton. But then something hit me, what if I was the biggest crime boss on Triton? If I could somehow trick Avidita into a fool-proof trap, then everyone would be in awe of my accomplishment. It wouldn't be easy, if you try to backstab Avidita, your body would be out in the cold vacuum of space in seconds. But I was eating garbage in a dark alley. So in desperation, I accepted. Now the former great pretender is gonna be thrown in a cell. There had to be a way to get out and get my plan back on track.

Just then, I heard a door opening and saw a chubby, blond-haired human teenager holding a journal walking towards me. "Hello their visitor, my name is Ronaldo" the teen said. He looked rather eager and excited to be talking to me. "I just want to ask a few questions. Do you know anything about the diamond authority?" He asked. Then a new idea hit me._ Alright Riley, let's see if you still got it._ I look at him with shock and said "how do you know those cold-hearted monsters?".

"You know about them?" He asked.

"They're the reason I'm here kid. I was sent by my race's government to search for diamond spies before they hollow out other worlds". I say to him. Ronaldo looked at me with amazement and said "that's awesome, we should tell the gems about these spies!". I become slightly agitated and say "are you really that big a fool? The crystal gems are the most loyal servants to the diamond authority. They travel to other worlds collecting the gems of monsters so they can use them to conquer other worlds when they're done". Shock that quickly turns into hate rolls across his face. He said I always knew something was up with those magic chicks! I just can't believe Steven is involved to. How can I help?".

"First you need to find the key to these cuffs. Then you need to help me find my gas pellets, those spies took them from me. And one more thing kid, those diamond spies will tell you anything to make you think they aren't really spies. They are the masters of deception". _Oh yeah, the great pretender is still around.__  
><em>


	8. live studio audience

The group, including Avidita, were all starting to wake up. They were still drowsy, but awake enough to realize that they were all restrained in chairs. While waking up, they overheard two people talking.

"My wife Maria, she was a bit of a nag, but she was a beauty. Always supporting me, even though I was hardly there to support her"

"What happened to her?"

"The diamond authority caught wind of me rounding up their spies, and sent an assassin to murder Maria to send me in a state of depression. They thought they were putting a fire out, when they were fueling it. I became more determined than ever to stop these monsters"

"Hey Riley, I think they're waking up"

"Good, let's get this show started"

They all found themselves in Crystal Point lighthouse. They were all tied up and confused about their current predicament. Looking around the room they saw Ronaldo and the tritonion that was first captured, Riley. They both gave glares as Riley said "Nice to see that your all awake. Now then, let's get down to business" Avidita interrupted by saying "Riley? What is this? Untie me now!"

"Shut it spy! Let him finish" Ronaldo said. "Thank you Ronaldo" Riley said "you're all here because you chose to betray your worlds and join the diamond authority. They promised you money and power in exchange for other planets. I was sent by my people to find spies like you, so that you get taught some manners" Steven, the gems, and the other four couldn't believe what they were hearing, and each one had something to say.

"Are you kidding me right now?" said Onathen

"Please, let's just talk this out" said Aurther

"I need to go to the bathroom" said Jollie

"Ronaldo, He's lying to you" Garnet said

"This is ludicrous! You actually believe this stranger?!" Said Pearl

"I'm never getting fries from your place again!" Said Amethyst

"We're your friends Ronaldo. We aren't the bad guys here. Well, Avidita is" said Steven

"Riley, what do you think you're doing? I'm on your side"

Ronaldo then waved a bat in the air and shouted "Shut up before I get a home run with your heads! Don't even try to trick me, Riley told me about your famous deception skills". Riley walked closer and said "here's what's going to go down. I'm going to take one of your ships, retrieve the cavorite, and leave while my new friend Ronaldo calls earths government and tells them about your criminal acts" Riley then walked over to Avidita and said "but before I do, I have a few words to say to the one that betrayed MY kind. You think because you help these monsters means you walk on water? You think that you're the king of the solar system? Well guess what, there's a new king in town, and he's got some big plans in store for the future".

"YOU double cross ME!" Avidita shouted with a volume loud enough to shake the entire lighthouse. "After I pick you up from the streets and give you a warm bed, this is the way you repay me? Once I'm done with you, this Ronaldo chump here's gonna Barrie what's left of you in a soup can!". Ronaldo and Riley backed up at the sudden burst of rage. Avidita was still screaming "you think you're so special, all because you started in a few good plays. Well you wanna hear my thoughts about your acting, it stinks!". Riley suddenly stiffened, anger growing on his face. Avidita continued "Your delivery is lousy, your timing is off, and a lamp that had a lobotomy could put more emotion in a performance than you. No wonder people stopped giving you parts, I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner. You think my men will follow you? Get wise Riley, they'd never take orders from a pathetic, washed-up, piece of trash like yo-"

"Washed up?!" Riley shouted "I just defeated the crystal gems and the biggest mob boss in the solar system only using my godlike acting skills, and your calling me washed up? I'll just say that you tried to fight the gems, and that your dying wish was for me to lead. I'll get all broken up, add some poetic lines, throw in some dramatic pauses, and they'll believe every word of it. You wanna why? Its cause I'm the great pretender baby! While I'm giving orders to my loyal crew and enjoying my new position, you, snake man, ant man, and shorty the idiot will be poked and proded by scientists. Not sure what they'll do to the gems, maybe just imprison them for life. Once I'm done taking care of that Ronaldo kid, I'm gonna take the cavorite, go back to Triton, and run your criminal empire head to-"

Before he could finish, Ronaldo hit him in the back of the head with the bat he was holding and knocked him out cold. "Guess I should've known trusting a complete stranger was a bad idea" Ronaldo said with embarrassment. Avidita started to laugh and said "that's what you get for trying to stiff the one and only Avidita. Which one of you screwballs wants to help me break every bone in his body and throw him in the ocean?"

"Ronaldo, we will forgive you if you untie us and knock out Avidita with that bat" Garnet said. Before he could object, Avidita became unconscious by Ronaldo's swing.


	9. our job is done

After everyone was untied, they all went outside with their two handcuffed prisoners to the ships. "I can't tell you enough how grateful I am that you helped us" said Aurther. "You all deserve medals for your heroic deeds". The gems, Steven and Ronaldo all looked bashful and proud. Then Ronaldo said "sorry again for helping Riley". Onathen laughed a little and said "No worries kid. Thanks to you and the gems, these two losers are gonna meet justice".

"Yeah yeah rub it in hero's" Avidita said "its all sticks and stones to me. I just hope nothing bad happens to Riley and I at the joint you're sending us to" He then shot daggers at Riley and said "cause after all, accidents happen". Riley gave an uneasy laugh and avoided eye contact with Avidita.

"What about the other tritonions and the cavorite?" Asked Steven. "Don't worry, we called other Venusians to pick up the supplies and the prisoners" Auther Said. "It has been a pleasure to work with all of you, but we must get going". Aurther, Onathen, and Jollie went towards their ships when Pearl suddenly shouted "wait, can I ask you three something". The three turned their heads to Pearl and aloud her to speak.

"You think the next time you visit and you're not busy with cavorite or space criminals, one of you could fly me around the solar system for a little bit?" Pearl asked sheepishly. "Oh sure, that sounds like fun. We can take pictures and stuff" Jollie said.

The three aliens, along with the two prisoners, got in their ships and started them up. Steven, the gems, and Ronaldo all waved goodbye as the three space ships flew off without leaving a trace.


End file.
